Linting and dusting concern any release of fibers at the paper surface. It gives rise to problems at the drying stage in paper making and in machines and equipment used for handling paper such as printing equipment. For example, fibers removed from paper surfaces during printing cause the accumulation of fibers on press parts such as blankets, plates, and rollers. Linting and dusting may become a nightmare for some printers: fibers interfere with the ink transfer and stopping the press to wash the blanket is costly.
To reduce Tinting and dusting, mechanical methods and chemical additives are normally used. For example, a Teflon® coating on the dryer cylinders significantly reduces the deposition of fibers thereon, however, it also reduces heat transfer, as Teflon® is an insulating material. Moreover, it is sensitive to scratches and quickly deteriorates. During printing, increasing the water flow and reducing the press speed or the blanket also reduce dusting and linting, however, it also reduces the production level. In order to solve the tinting and dusting problems, U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,912 describes an additive made from starch while U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,646 describes an additive made from clay. Despite these known solutions, paper dusting and tinting remain a significant problem and there exists a need for a new additive for paper making.